deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fire Emperor Char/PokeMMO Revisited- Story V2
Since the original blog forced me to go into source editor, Chapter 1 I'm terrible at using, I have to start over. Not gonna waste any time with characters or plot as you know it however, so let's jump into the story. Prologue- Welcome to the digimon universe PokeMMO Some music plays, as a man's face is revealed. "Welcome to the world of PokeMMO!" The man said. "I'm the developer, Joe!" He promptly held a pokeball that materialized out of thin air. he threw it without moving his hand, defying all logic, and a Charmander popped out. "This world is filled with various creatures that we call Pokemon." he sent the charmander into its ball without even moving his hand, again defying all logic. "We often train our pokemon to get money, and buy things to force unnatural mutations on them. However, we do care about them, and often train alongside them. With that being said, are you a boy? Or a girl?" At the screen A red-clad boy sat on the screen, a vein bulging and his eyes twitching. This was Char. He was currently irritated at the lengthy speech Joe was giving, though he understood what he was talking about. "Goddammit old man, hurry up so I can log in!" he impatiently shouted. Joe finally finished his lecture, and char chose his gender. He promptly logged in, unaware of the risks he and millions of others had put themselves into... Chapter 1: The tumbleweed awakens CRASH! ' After Char fell into the game unceremoniously, his head in the ground like an ostrich, he was promptly and rushed to a lab containing 21 pokeballs. "Choose Bulbasaur, Charmander-" Yoink! Char grabbed Charmander's pokeball. Give a nickname to Charmader? Yes No Char chose yes, and he grinned at his new companion. "From here on out, you're gonna be... Wildclaw!" "What a stupid name-" "'FUCK OFF. HE'S MY POKEMON, NOT YOURS. SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND PREPARE TO BE EVISCERATED." Char growled in a threatening voice. THe scientist, seeing the anger in Char and his Pokemon's eyes, promptly escorted the two of them to a stadium, where Joe was standing on a pedestal. As Char was sitting in between 12 other people, he promptly turned his gaze to the pedestal. Everyone became absolutely quiet as Joe stated, "Welcome to PokeMMO! We've invested a lot of time and effort into making this as realistic as possible." The crowd, including Char roared in approval, before turning quiet again. "And with that realism comes... the risk of death in the real world too!" "YEAAAAAHHHH-wait what." "That's right. And don't even THINK about logging out, as I've disabled the log out feature. Your Pokemon also run the risk of death, so make sure to use them wisely." "...." '3 tumbleweeds later...' Joe growled. "YOU IDIOTS, THIS WAS ALL A TRAP. IF YOU DIE HERE, YOU'LL DIE IN REAL LIFE TOO." This finally struck into the crowd, and screams of panic erupted, before one guy asked, "Why did you bring us here in the first place?" "Well...." "That's stupid-" Zap! Said person was now a pile of ash, electrified to death by an Eelektross. "Well, there's the first drops of blood then. By the way, you can't even escape without beating the gyms and the 4 legendaries, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Mewtwo." "That's stupid, why not Lugia? He's the Trio Master-" Fwoosh! The person who said that was now a burnt skeleton who was incinerated by a Dragonite, marking the second of many casualties to come. "That marks 2 idiots. Any third volunteers?" The crowd shook their head, terrified. "Good. Now the only true way to log out is if someone defeats all the gyms, the 4 legendaries, the elite 4, and Me." "Seems spimple enough-" "But I've made the gyms with all the most challenging gym leaders." "Wait, Clair included?" "Yes." "O...kay." "I doubt any of you will last very long, but good luck. You're gonna need it." Joe then teleported away with an Alakazam. "We should probably form teams...." Many people said, knowing that there's saftey in numbers. "I gotta agree there." Char said to himself, fully aware that he'd be a sitting duck while alone out in the open, As he walked out, 2 other boys ran to him. Char noticed that they were the same boys from earlier, and promptly asked "Who are you?" The boy who looked like Gold wearing Red's clothes introduced himself as Lion. "This is my Totodile, Snapper." "I'm Rex." The baseball cap wearing boy stated. He held up an Eevee, which Char whistled at the sight of. "An Eevee? Interesting choice... Oh well. Time to do the gym challenge!" We're all going to die if we're not careful. Be on guard at all times." "I just hope Snapper lasts long during this whole journey." "Yeah... Wildclaw too." The 3 boys promptly walked forward, increasingly wary of their surroundings. Chapter 3: third blood Category:Blog posts